1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a method of controlling a screen of the display apparatus, more particularly to, a display apparatus using an embedded camera and a remote controller and a method of controlling a screen of the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an interface between a display apparatus and a user, a panel key of the display apparatus or a remote controller is widely used. By the development of the art, functions of a display apparatus have become complex (for example, executing various applications and games, etc.) and diverse, and thus executing contents downloaded from outside, such as a video or internet browsing, is available.
As a result of complicated and various functions of a display apparatus, a booting time of a display apparatus increases. Separate from a high-performance display apparatus, there is necessity to shorten a booting time of a display apparatus.